The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and a method of forming patterns on semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including sub resolution limit patterns with ultrafine widths and spaces disposed in a high-density region, and a method of forming the sub resolution limit masking patterns.
Fabrication of ultra-large-scale-integration (ULSI) semiconductor devices may involve forming fine patterns with line widths and spaces between the lines (which may be referred to as intervals) that may surpass the resolution limit of a photolithography process. Thus, it may be helpful to develop a method of forming fine patterns that are below the resolution limit of the photolithography process, and these sub resolution patterns may be used to form semiconductor devices with higher density and higher speed of operation.